


Sweet music.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Some things really aren’t meant to be discarded.





	Sweet music.

It skips, jumps, and the needle needs replacing. It scratches every single record he puts on it, but he still refuses to buy a new one.

“Sammy, that thing is practically prehistoric. You know they have these places called shops where you can buy brand new turntables, right?”

Sam shakes his head and smiles at Dean’s gentle teasing, before slipping his worn and chipped copy of Status Quo’s Twelve Bar Blues from it’s sleeve. “Dean, some things aren’t meant to be replaced, renewed, or reinvented.”

“Where did you get that old thing?”

“One of Dad’s storage lockers. It was Mom’s.”


End file.
